Wedding and honeymoon
by Mel023
Summary: David Seidel et Lisa Plenske, deux êtres destinés à passé leur vie ensemble malgré les épreuves, les cœurs brisés et les complots. Elle est son ange, il est son âme sœur. Leur mariage et leur lune de miel
1. Chapitre 1: Pars avec moi

**PARTIE 1****  
"Pars avec moi"**

**Berlin/Overstrock**

Si il y avait bien chose dans le monde dont David Seidel était certain sans aucun doute c'était que Lisa était la femme de sa vie et qu'il était celui qui était fait pour elle, il avait besoin d'elle à peut près autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui et si il n'avait pas été obsédé par l'idée de se venger de son tarer de psychopathe de frère Richard il aurait Lisa dans ses bras mais à ce moment là seul sa vengeance comptait et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix fort. Si on lui avait dit ce qui se passerait si il continuait dans cette voix il aurait tout de suite arrêter et il se serait concentré sur ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui, la seule personne au monde qui là toujours compris, celle sans qui la vie n'avait plus de sens, celle sans qui il ne serait plus en vie aujourd'hui, celle qui le fesait se sentir vivant, celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout, celle qui sans elle il n'est plus rien, Lisa. Oui si on lui avait dit qu'en continuant à vouloir se venger il perdrait sa raison d'exister il aurait tout de suite zapper Richard de sa mémoire mais voilà il ne là pas fait et maintenant elle s'apprête à en épouser un autre et en plus celui qu'il ne peut pas saquer

David était prêt à tout pour la reconquérir seulement comment peut-on reconquérir le cœur de quelqu'un qu'on a brisé plus de fois qu'un verre de cristal ? Le jeune homme n'arrive même plus à compter le nombre de fois où il avait fait pleurer Lisa, aujourd'hui ce qu'il ressentait face à tout ça c'était de la culpabilité, tout ce qu'il voulait c''était qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'elle parte avec lui le plus loin possible de cette ville. Lorsque David a apprit les fiançailles de Renaud et Lisa ça l'a complètement abattu surtout qu'il était sur le point de dire à la jeune femme qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec elle, cependant sous les bons conseils de Max il a décidé de lui organise la plus belle réception de fête de fiançailles avec l'idée de se faire d'abord pardonné, il sait sait qu'il a peut de temps pour que Lisa retombe amoureuse de lui mais honnêtement il n'a plus rien à battre à part de se battre avec acharnement pour elle. Que peut-il y avoir de plus important dans ce monde de dingue que l'amour d'un femme ? Rien

Devant tout le monde David venait de proclamer tout son amour à Lisa en lui chantant la plus belle chanson du monde, le plus étonnant c'était de savoir qu'il savait chanter et incroyablement bien en plus, cet homme avait visiblement des talents incroyable et sa voix était si belle et sexy à la fois. La jeune femme en était toute retourné et elle ne savait pas quoi penser, comment pouvait-elle encore être toucher par une tel déclaration d'amour alors qu'elle doit se marier bientôt avec Renaud ? Comment arrive-t-il à la toucher aussi émotionnellement alors qu'il n'a fait que chanter ? Renaud quand à lui était furieux contre David, comment ce play boy prétentieux osait-il faire une déclaration d'amour à sa fiancée à lui alors qu'ils doivent se marié demain ? Il disait n'être que son ami et elle disait aussi qu'il n'était que ça mais désormais le futur marié n'en croyait pas un mot surtout après cette déclaration d'amour en publique

David était dehors sur le balcon en train de boire une coupe de champagne plonger dans ses réélections, Lisa quant à elle était à la recherche de son ex petit ami qui venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration qu'elle n'est jamais eu de sa vie car elle voulait avoir une explcation avec ce dernier sur ce qu'il venait de faire mais surtout sur pourquoi il avait fait ça. C'est donc avec une coupe de pétillant sans alcool qu'elle le cherchait un peu partout, sachant très bien qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool à forte dose elle avait opté pour une boisson sans alcool qui d'un point de vue visuel avait l'apparence du champagne. Tout à coup alors qu'elle regardait le balcon pour voir si il n'y était pas elle le vit dans son costume très élégant les coudes perché au dessus de la rambarde, elle alla donc le rejoindre

Lisa: J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sauté David  
David en se retournant: Lisa  
Lisa: Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre  
David: Non je n'ai pas l'intention de sauté  
Lisa: Tant mieux parce que ça m'aurait drôlement embêté  
David: Seulement embêté ?  
Lisa: Non mais c'est pas le sujet  
David: …..  
Lisa: Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues David ?  
David: De quoi tu parles ?  
Lisa: De ce que tu viens de faire, ton petit spectacle sur scene  
David: Je n'ai rien fais d'autre que chanter  
Lisa: David tout le monde a vu ce que cachait cette chanson  
David: …..  
Lisa: Alors je te repose la question, A quoi tu joues ?  
David: Je ne joues à rien  
Lisa: Ne me prends pas pour une idiote s'il te plais  
David: Je n'oserais jamais  
Lisa: Alors expliques moi  
David: As-tu vraiment besoin d'explications ?  
Lisa: …..  
David: N'as-tu pas compris ?  
Lisa: Je dois dire que te comprendre en ce moment est assez complexe  
David: Alors pourquoi essayer ?  
Lisa: David  
David: Je t'aime toujours Lisa  
Lisa: …..  
David: Voilà ce que j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre ce soir  
Lisa les larmes aux yeux: T'as pas le droit de me faire ça David  
David: Je sais que je t'ai brisé le cœur je ne sais combien de fois mais …..  
Lisa: Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu veux juste pas perdre face à Renaud  
David: Tu as tords, c'est pas une compétition à mes yeux  
Lisa: Tu détestes perdre  
David: Non c'est te perdre toi qui me tue  
Lisa: …..  
David: Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que ma vengeance obsessionnel me ferais te perdre j'aurais tout de suite renoncer  
Lisa: Tu avais ta chance David, tu m'avais moi et tu m'as quitté et maintenant je vais me marié avec quelqu'un de bien qui ne me fera jamais de mal  
David: Si tu savais comme je regrette, je sais que toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble  
Lisa: Tu as tords, on ne sera jamais rien d'autre que des amis  
David: Ah oui ?  
Lisa: Oui  
David: Alors pourquoi être venu pour avoir des explications ?  
Lisa: …...  
David: Si tu ne ressens plus rien que de l'amitié pour moi, si cette déclaration ne signifiait plus rien pour toi tu ne serais pas là en face de moi  
Lisa: Je …..  
David: Oh et puis d'abord poses moi cette coupe, je crois que t'as assez but pour ce soir  
Lisa: Je suis une grande fille David  
David: Tu supportes surtout pas l'alcool à grosse dose et tu as déjà pris trois coupes et on est sur un balcon  
Lisa: ….  
David: Je n'ai pas oublié la soirée de Noël Lisa  
Lisa: Ce n'est pas de l'alcool David  
David: Oui ça tout l'air du jus de pomme  
Lisa: C'est du pétillant à la pêche, je suis consciente que l'alcool et moi ça fais deux  
David: Oh  
Lisa en le fixant dans les yeux: …..  
David: Oses me dire droit dans les yeux sans me mentir que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi, que si je te demandais de partir avec moi tu refuserais, oses me dire que si je t'embrasses là maintenant tout de suite tu me repousserais

David vraiment plus rien à perdre car il ne tentait rien demain la femme qu'il aime épousera un autre homme et il n'est pas prêt à accepter cela, Lisa quant à elle était incapable de répondre quoique se soit car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison en disant que si elle ne ressentait vraiment rien pour lui elle ne serait pas là à vouloir avoir une explications sur ce qu'il venait de faire sur scène à l'instant. David prit le silence de Lisa pour une réponse à ses questions, il posa sa coupe de champagne à côté de celle de la jeune femme posée sur la petit table non loin d'eux. Il rapprocha très lentement son visage de celui de son sublime ange gardien et il pencha son visage vers le siens avant de capturé ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, Lisa ne l'avait pas empêcher bien au contraire puisque cette dernière lui rendit son baiser avec autant de tendresse que ce dernier, David posa ses mains sur la fine taille de Lisa tandis que cette dernière avait entourer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Le baiser tendre qu'ils partageaient se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné, elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça alors que demain elle était sensé épouser Renaud mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher

David entre deux baisers: Pars avec moi  
Lisa en se reculant subitement: Quoi ?  
David: Pars avec moi, ce soir partons rien que nous deux  
Lisa: Je ne peux pas faire ça David  
David: Bien sur que si Lisa  
Lisa: Je me marie avec Renaud demain  
David: Es-tu sur de vraiment le vouloir ?  
Lisa: Evidemment, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
David: Parce que tu m'as embrassé Lisa enfin tu m'as rendu mon baiser alors que si tu voulais vraiment passé ta vie avec lui tu m'aurais repousser  
Lisa: ...  
David: Lisa admets le, c'est moi que tu veux sinon tu n'aurais pas faire ça. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que ton fiancé si tu étais vraiment sur de vouloir faire ta vie avec lui  
Lisa: Je ne peux pas lui faire ça  
David: Si tu n'es pas honnête c'est toi qui va être malheureuse toute ta vie  
Lisa: Oh et tu ne penses qu'à moi peut être là dedans peut être ?  
David: Non, je sais que je te veux à peu près autant que toi tu me veux  
Lisa: …..  
David: Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir et que ça t'effraies mais tu mérite d'être heureuse Lisa, tu mérites le monde. Tu m'aimes toujours et tu le sais  
Lisa: David  
David: Toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble, tu le sais autant que moi  
Lisa: Tu m'as brisé le cœur David et pas qu'une fois, je veux pas souffrir à nouveau  
David: Je sais et j'ai été le roi des idiots pour faire une chose pareil mais je te promets que je passerais chaque jour de ma vie à me faire pardonner, à te combler de bonheur comme tu le mérites  
Lisa: Qui me dis que tu ne vas pas encore partir du jour au lendemain ?  
David: Parce que je ne veux pas seulement être avec toi, je veux être ton mari et le père de tes enfants  
Lisa: …..  
David: Peux-tu honnêtement me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Que quand je t'embrasses tu ne ressens rien ?

_Lisa dans mes pensées: Non je ne peux pas, ce serait comme me mentir à moi même_

Lisa: Non je ne peux pas, je t'aime David  
David: Alors viens partons, ce soir  
Lisa: D'accord mais  
David: Mais quoi ?  
Lisa: Je dois parler à Renaud, David je ne peux pas partir sans lui donné aucune explication  
David: Je comprends  
Renaud: Lisa qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec lui ?  
David: On ne fais que discuter  
Renaud: C'est pas à vous que je parles Seidel  
Lisa: Calmes toi Renaud  
David: Je vous laisse discuter  
Renaud en regardant David partir: Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais ?  
Lisa: Rien du tout, c'est moi qui voulait lui parler  
Renaud: Tu ne devrais pas  
Lisa: C'est mon ami  
Renaud: Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, on a tous compris ce qu'il disait dans sa chanson  
Lisa: …..  
Renaud: Il t'aime toujours  
Lisa: Et moi aussi, je suis désolé Renaud. Vraiment désolé de te faire ça la veille de notre mariage mais je ne peux pas me mentir plus longtemps, si je continues et qu'on va au bout de ce mariage demain c'est nous qui allons être malheureux


	2. Chapitre 2: Mariage

**PARTIE 2****  
"Mariage"**

**Berlin/L'Eglise**

Lisa avait annulé son mariage avec Renaud et donc ils avaient du décommander du monde, Katia était hyper déçue d'apprendre ce que sa fille avait fait car elle estimait que David ne convenait pas le moins du monde à sa fille unique contrairement à Bernard qui était certain du contraire. Brisé comme jamais le jeune publicitaire avait décidé de quitter Berlin pour ne jamais plus y remettre les pieds car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir celle qu'il aurait du épouser avec un autre homme et heureusement car Lisa et David avaient décidé de se marié le jour même où la jeune femme aurait du se marié avec Renaud

Bien que le fiancé ne soit pas le même que prévu à l'origine c'était toujours Yvonne qui s'occupait de l'organisation du mariage de sa meilleur amie. Les témoins et les demoiselles étaient les mêmes, la famille de David qui était déjà invité avant n'avait pas eu besoin d'être prévenu. Lisa qui était dans sa loge était vêtue de sa très belle robe blanche, les petites perles sur le bustier rendait la robe encore plus belle et donc la futur mariée plus éblouissante que jamais cependant quelque chose lui manquait là, ses demoiselles d'honneur et ces dernières ne tardèrent par à arriver

Toc toc…

Lisa: Entrez

En entendant la voix de leur meilleure amie à travers la porte Yvonne tourna la poignée de la porte de la chambre et elle entre avec Hannah, ce qu'elles virent en entrant les laissèrent sans voix. Eléna vêtue d'une merveilleuse et sublime robe blanche, ses cheveux relever en chignon avec quelques mèches qui effleuraient légèrement sa peau matte. La future mariée venaient de se lever et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit ses deux meilleures amies, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Les trois jeunes femmes s'avancèrent les une vers les autres et se serrèrent dans les bras pendant quelques minutes

Yvonne: Tu es sublime Lisa  
Lisa: Merci, vous l'êtes aussi les filles  
Hannah: Mais c'est toi la star de la journée  
Yvonne: Tu ne devrais pas pleurer Lisa  
Lisa: Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi  
Hannah: Tout le monde pleure au mariage  
Lisa: Mon maquillage va être ruiné  
Hannah: On va arranger ça  
Lisa: Vous m'en voulez pas trop ?  
Yvonne: A propos de quoi on t'en voudrait ?  
Lisa: Renaud  
Hannah: Comment on pourrait t'en vouloir d'avoir choisit l'amour  
Yvonne: Renaud est quelqu'un de bien et il s'en remettra mais toi si t'avais été malheureuse parce que tu en aimais un autre là je t'en aurais voulu  
Hannah: Yvonne a raison, le mariage est une question d'amour et tu aimes David à la folie depuis genre le premier jour  
Lisa: C'est vrai, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour le chasser de ma tête  
Yvonne: Le grand amour ne peut pas être chasser, il est là, il ne cesse n'imposer sa lois

Lisa et Yvonne aidèrent Lisa à refaire son maquillage, quelques minutes plus tard en bas dans l'église Hugo se tenait aux côtés de David qui qui attendait nerveusement l'arrivée imminente de Lisa. Une petite musique marqua l'entrée des demoiselles d'honneurs c'est à dire Yvonne et Hannah, ces deux dernières traversèrent la marche nuptial en souriant. Barbara était dans les bras de son papa qui était assit dans l'assemblé sur un des bancs, quand tout à coup la marche nuptial démarra

La marche nuptiale retentit et Lisa apparut au bras de son père, tout le monde se leva pour admirer la mariée plus nerveuse que jamais mais à la seconde même où son regard rencontra celui de David toute la nervosité qui la prenait aux tripes s'envola aussitôt, la jeune femme tenait fermement le bras de son père et elle avança lentement en direction de David qui avait le souffle coupé devant une pareille beauté. Une fois devant lui Bernard embrassa sa fille sur la joue et il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme qui avait du se faire au faite que sa fille allait se marier avec David et non avec Renaud, après tout c'est son choix et pas celui de sa mère. Lisa qui se retrouva face à son futur mari souria

Le prêtre: Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu pour unir cet homme et cette femme ici présents dans les liens du mariage ! Si une personne souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou bien qu'il se taise

Si Renaud était là toutes les têtes se seraient tournés vers lui mais il était partie donc les futurs mariés n'avaient absolument rien à craindre, après tout ils sont tous ravie pour le couple car si il y a bien une chose qui fesait l'unanimité c'est que ces deux là était fait l'un pour l'autre. David et Lisa ainsi que toute l'assemblée attendirent mais rien ne se passa, les futurs mariés laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement sans se lâcher du regard pour autant. Le prêtre qui avait été prévenu juste avant la cérémonie que le marié n'était plus le même mais un autre homme avait complètement oublié de demander quel était son nom

Le prêtre: Veuillez m'excusez mais quel est votre nom jeune homme ?  
Hugo: Il se nomme David Jéronimo Seidel  
Baptiste: David Jéronimo Seidel, voulez-vous prendre Elisabeth Mariah Plenske pour légitime épouse ? Promettez vous de l'aimer, de lui rester fidèle et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

David: Oui je le veux  
Le prêtre: Elisabeth Mariah Plenske, voulez vous prendre David Jéronimo Seidel ici présent comme légitime époux ? Promettez vous de l'aimer, de lui rester fidèle et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Lisa en fixant David dans les yeux: Oui je le veux  
Le prêtre: Il est temps de passer aux alliances

Hugo qui était non loin de son ami sortit un écrin noir de la poche intérieur de sa veste et il l'ouvrit avant de s'avancer en direction des jeunes mariés avec un sourire sincère qui se dessinait aux coins de ses lèvres, Lisa se tourna vers Hugo et elle lui souria avant de prendre l'alliance de David, un anneau en or et de le passer à son annulaire gauche. Le jeune homme prit ensuite l'alliance de Lisa présent dans l'écrin noir et il prit la main gauche de sa femme car oui elle était sa femme désormais et il glissa l'anneau à son annulaire. Une magnifique bague mais très simple, on ne se marie qu'une fois après tout. Hugo retourna à sa place après avoir refermé l'écrin noir et l'avoir ranger dans la poche de sa veste où il était avant qu'il ne le sorte, Lisa regarda David en souriant qui lui souriait en retour également

Le prêtre: Je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme. David vous pouvez embrassé la mariée

David approcha son visage de celui de Lisa et il l'embrassa tendrement tout en tenant toujours les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, c'était un vrai baiser de compte de fée à les voir comme ça, une fin des plus digne et merveilleuse après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ils le méritent largement. ENFIN, après des heures et des heures sans la voir, sans la toucher, sans l'embrasser. Lisa passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser, scellant leur union sous les applaudissements des invités qui s'étaient levés mais après leur baiser des plus parfait en ce jour le couple sortit de l'église en courant main dans la main. L'instant d'après David souleva sa femme dans ses bras et cette dernière l'embrassa sous le regard de sous qui les avaient suivit hors de l'église


	3. Chapitre 3: Lune de miel

**PARTIE 3****  
"La nuit de noce"**

**Jet privé des Seidel/La chambre nuptial**

Si il y avait bien une chose que Lisa redoutait c'était d'être nue face à un homme et particulièrement un homme qu'elle désirait ardemment et qui est maintenant son mari, à l'âge de vingt quatre ans la jeune femme n'avait aucune expérience intime et donc ce soir sera sa première fois. La nuit venait de tombée sur la ville et le couple de jeunes mariés embarquait pour l'aéroport dans un jet privé, David venait de faire entré Lisa dans une suite de l'appareil transformé en ses bons soins en véritable chambre nuptial

Lisa: Oh mon dieu  
David: Ça te plais au moins ?  
Lisa: Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau  
David: Moi si, toi  
Lisa en rougissant: Merci. Dis j'aimerais te demandé quelque chose ?  
David: Quoi donc mon amour ?  
Lisa: Quand as-tu trouvé le temps d'acheter des alliances  
David: Je les ai sur moi depuis le jour où je t'ai demandé en mariage  
Lisa: C'est si romantique  
David: On ne se marie qu'une fois après tout  
Lisa: Très juste. Et pour ça ? Cette chambre, c'est toi ?  
David: Oui, je me suis dis que tu méritais une parfaite nuit de noce  
Lisa: A ce propos, il faut que je te dise quelque chose  
David: Je t'écoutes  
Lisa: C'est pas facile à dire  
David: Tu peux tout me dire  
Lisa: C'est très intime

_Lisa dans ses pensées: Comment puis-je lui dire que je n'ai jamais ? Il va forcément être déçue lui qui a tant d'expériences_

Lisa: Comment te dire, je ….. je n'ai jamais  
David: Jamais quoi ?  
Lisa: Je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi David si tu vois ce que je veux dire  
David en fronçant les sourcils: …...  
Lisa: En faite j'en ai pas du tout, tu es le premier  
David: Oh  
Lisa: Je vois bien que tu es déçue  
David en posant sa main sur la joue de sa femme: Pas du tout  
Lisa: …..  
David: Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau  
Lisa: Euhhh  
David: Je suis plus que fier et heureux d'être ton premier et ton dernier

David n'était pas du tout déçue d'apprendre que sa femme n'avait aucune expérience d'une vie intime avec un homme, non il était même plutôt heureux de savoir qu'aucun homme n'avait touché Lisa avant lui. La jeune femme qui avait du mal à croire ce que son cher et tendre mari lui disait se mit aussitôt à rougir, ensuite l'angoisse s'empara de son corps car maintenant elle était angoisser et cela David le sentit presque aussitôt

David: Je sens que tu es angoissé mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être Lisa  
Lisa: Je n'ai jamais et je ne sais pas  
David: Mais moi je sais, je te guiderais et je te promets que je serais le plus doux et tendre possible  
Lisa: J'en doute pas, c'est juste que j'ai peur  
David: Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, on a tout le temps pour ça  
Lisa: Non tu te trompes j'en ai envie c'est pas ce qui m'angoisse  
David: C'est quoi alors ?  
Lisa: J'ai peur que tu sois déçu  
David surpris: Moi ?  
Lisa: Oui  
David: Aucune chance  
Lisa: Tu as été avec plein de femme avant moi  
David: Aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville  
Lisa en rougissant: Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ?  
David: Non, j'en pense chaque mots. Aucune femme ne t'arrive à la cheville, je dis bien aucune  
Lisa en souriant: Y'a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais me changé ?  
David: Oui dans la salle de bains juste à côté  
Lisa: Merci, je reviens tout de suite David

Lisa souria tendrement à son époux et elle prit son sac où Yvonne lui avait mit tout ses vêtements nécessaire pour sa lune de miel et elle sortit de la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain adjacente. Pendant que sa charmante et si belle et épouse se changeait à côté David en profita pour se mettre à l'aise, il enleva la totalité de ses affaires mais ne garda que son pantalon et sa chemise entièrement déboutonné laissant apercevoir son torse parfait. Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain la nervosité de Lisa était à son maximum du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle inspirait profondément en espérant que ça ferait redescendre son niveau de nervosité qui montait en flèche un plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoule mais non pas du tout. Lisa ôta sa robe et ses sous vêtement puis elle enfila un déshabillé crème qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes féminine

Lisa: Ne te dégonfles pas, pas maintenant. C'est normal d'être anxieuse c'est ta première fois mais tout ira bien j'en suis sur

Oui Lisa n'avait pas besoin de stresser mais elle n'y pouvait rien, son cœur se mettait à s'emballer tout seule cela dit toute les jeunes femmes qui s'apprête à vivre leur première fois sont stresser mais elle a tout de même un petit plus. L'homme a qui elle va offrir sa virginité est son mari, elle et lui c'est pour toujours et il était temps qu'ils commencent leur vie de jeunes mariés à commencé par leur nuit de noce, Lisa se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de sortir rejoindre David dans la chambre

Quelques instants plus tard nos jeunes mariés étaient allongés dans le lit conjugale, le corps de Lisa en dessous celui de David. Ses lèvres parcouraient déjà sa peau chaude et douce, elles rencontrèrent enfin ses seins, son ventre puis chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à son dernier orteil car cette nuit son corps devait lui révéler tous ses secrets. Le jeune homme se laissait alors définitivement transporter par l'attraction de leur deux corps quand tout à coup le jeune homme entra le plus doucement du monde en Lisa car il voulait qu'elle est le moins mal possible mais les gémissements de douleurs que la jeune femme fit tout pour dissimuler n'échappa pas David qui se sentit aussitôt très mal

Lisa: C'est rien David, continues

Et pour joindre les gestes à la parole Lisa attira d'avantage David à elle l'embrassa tout d'abord tendrement puis le baiser chaste et tendre se transforma en un baiser langoureux puis passionné. Le jeune homme s'abandonnait littéralement à la tiédeur et la douceur de la peau de sa merveilleuse épouse oubliant laissant derrière lui que c'était sa première fois, seul leur amour comptait. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, leur deux corps à l'unisson, faits l'un pour l'autre... pour toujours et à jamais


End file.
